Hell's Fire Staff
by NickNova
Summary: Something new and controversal for Ranma/Sailormoon crossovers


Hell's Fire Staff   
By:NickNova  
  
Disclaimer: I only own a 1984 Firebird.   
  
I'm a huge fan of Angel Sanctuary and i wanted to make a Ranma/SM story i haven't seen before.  
  
AS ALWAYS THIS FANFIC HAS BAD GRAMMAR AND SENTENCE STRUCTURE. SO IF YOUR GOING TO COMPLAIN ABOUT IT DON'T READ IT.  
  
  
  
The Senshi we're losing, the fight was simply taking to long. The beasts were slow but overwhelming powerful and could regenerate. 'Regeneration' was the key they would have been dead along time if every time they died they simply stood up again regrew limbs power renew and continue the fight.  
  
"Ami what's going on why won't they die?" Mars screamed as she dodge several red and black blasts of energy  
  
"I don't know, but there emitting an unknown energy every time they get up" Ami was pissed the damn creatures were gonna interfere with her sleep for tonight.  
  
"SHABON SPRAY" She let loose the attack to give the Senshi some room to recuperate.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING"  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE"  
  
Both blasts of energy caught the creatures off guard but they soon regenerated and continued the fight.  
  
It had now been 10 minutes since the outer's had joined the battle and 30 minutes since the inner's were already there.  
The fight had to end and it was about to.  
  
"Sailor Moon hit the youma in its chest that seems to be it's weak point" Ami shouted at Usagi as she dodge a blast  
  
"Okay"   
  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack"  
Just then the youma decided to show some intelligence and dove into ground disappearing while the attack hit the other beast and destroyed it.  
  
"Mercury where did the other one go" Shouted Uranus  
  
"I don't it hasn't come up on the mercury computer" She was frantically typing away at the thing  
  
Just then the beasts burst from the ground right behind Sailor Moon who eep in surprise and fell to the ground, the monster was coming down with his claws raise for a killing strike. When his claws too close they just stopped.  
  
The sailors just stared they were all worried about their princess.  
  
"Stupid Beasts" They all heard a voice from above them   
  
They looked up to see a man maybe about 18-19 years old with a slender build but with well built from hard training and long platinum blonde hair braided into a tight pigtail that billowed in air as if wind was blowing.   
  
The man landed on the ground and walk up to the beasts.  
  
"How dare you even come to this planet fool, not only did you come here but also tried to kill Serenity" His voice was soft but extremely cold towards the end  
  
He walk towards the princess looked at her with soft eyes.  
  
"Usagi"  
  
Said girl was just staring in the most stormy blue eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Ranma"  
  
Said guy smiled as she leaned against his chest and weeped softly.  
"I've missed your strength all these years and now your back" She spooked softly as she looked in his face   
  
He just nodded still staring in her crystal blue eyes.  
  
Suddenly they hugged again when they broke the hugged he leaned down and they kissed passionately.  
  
The beast begin glowing, the glow started in the center of his body.  
  
The kiss continue even as the outer's throws energy blast at the guy who seemingly was(In there view) trying to hurt their princess, The blasts just exploded harmlessly against a silver barrier.  
  
The youma blew up as Usagi and Ranma ended the kiss staring in each other blue eyes.  
  
"Oniichan" Usagi voice was filled with emotion   
  
Ranma just smiled as the yellow crescent moon as his forehead glowed with power.  
Ranma finally felt his barrier being with enormous amounts of energy but nothing he couldn't handle so he turned to see who was bothering his reunion with his beautiful baby sister.  
  
"Can i help you ladies."  
  
"You let go of the princess" Mars well unleashing her flame attack that exploded harmlessly against his barrier  
  
Ranma looked to the beautiful woman that molded herself to his side and said "Her" pointing his finger at her.  
  
"Yes" Mars stressed the word while with her left eye twitching  
  
Ranma looked at Usagi.  
  
"Do you want me to let you go imotochan." Ranma ask   
  
"No" She spoke look up to him her eyes gleaming with repressed tears "Take me to the moon"  
  
They kissed again and disappeared in a flash off silver light  
  
"LITTLE SISTER" All the Senshi presented shouted  
  
"Lets go to the shrine and I'll tell you everything" A voice spoke remorsefully from behind them  
  
"Setsuna what is going on here"  
  
"Shrine" she spoke and disappeared  
  
"Arrghhh" They all broke out into a run to the shrine changing to the civilian selves along the way.  
Meanwhile on the Moon  
  
Two figures floated above the earth and they seem to be hugging as moon came into view.  
"Setsuna what the hell is going on." Haruka was irate the princess was gone and now one seem to care  
  
"Who was the boy Setsuna" came the calming voice of Ami Mizuno  
  
"Ranma Serenity" She paused for a sec "Prince of the Moon"  
  
Everything exploded into madness as the girls begun shouted for answer  
  
"I thought the queen only had girls" Ami spoke loudly quieting down the room  
  
"Ranma was only the second male to be born to the house of moon" Setsuna was glad Ami could get there attention  
  
"They didn't act like brother and sister if you ask me" sarcastic voice came from Makoto  
  
"Setsuna that's all they need to know until Usagi and I decide to tell them more." came the voice from the door   
  
"YOU" Haruka shouted and rushed the boy with her fist cocked back  
  
Ranma just coldly at her caught the fist and flung across room barely even moving from the spot he was at  
  
"Attacking a member of the royal family is a sentence of death girl you should be happy I'll let it past, for now." He spoke standing with his mark of power glowing brightly as he talked  
  
Suddenly 3 red magically entwined roses came flying at Ranma who just raised his hand and dispelled the roses  
  
"Fool Endymion your are not worthy of my beautiful little sister" He gently put the rose in Usagi's hair   
  
"What have you done to her"  
  
"He has done nothing to me stop talking about me as if I'm not here" she spoke like the queen she really is. Looking slightly ignored at her future husband.  
  
"What's wrong with you then." Mars ask  
  
"I finally have my brother back and there's nothing anyone not even my mother can do about it."  
  
"But Usagi you know she forbi..."  
  
"Yes i know." The soon to be queen spoke sadly "You do not have to remind me."  
  
"What about Crystal Tokyo?" Haruka shouted once again on her feet  
  
"Crystal what" Ranma was confused what the hell is Crystal Tokyo "Usagi i have a few things i need to clear up before we can make up for lost time, I'll be back" He kissed on the the forehead  
"Where are you going" Ranma had told her his former life was hectic and that he would to put an end to it  
  
"Nermia"  
  
"Be back soon"  
  
Ranma just nodded and walk out the door  
  
Usagi sighed to herself and fell to the couch completely content with life  
  
"Usagi who was that boy" Ami was worried about her best friend  
  
"My Brother Ami, my savior, my knight in shining armor the love of my life, Ami, My soul mate" She replied staring off into space  
  
Mamoru rushed to his girlfriend "What about us Usako"  
  
Over to another corner of the room  
  
"Setsuna what's going on how can she be in love with her own brother" A worried Michiru ask   
  
Setsuna just shook her head and replied  
  
"I don't know she just always have been in love with him since they were children and he's returned her love for him even when his mother threatened to disown and everything" Setsuna shook her head sadly   
Meanwhile in Nermia  
  
"Ranma what's wrong" A worried Nodoka ask her son  
  
Ranma turned to everyone and spoke   
  
"I've decided to leave Nermia" Of course the usually chaos erupted  
  
"You can't leave boy this is a matter of family honor" Genma shouted hoping to make the boy obey him  
  
"Then I'm no longer a Saotome then"   
  
"What boy" Genma jumped at Ranma intent on submitting him   
  
Ranma just held his hand and slap away Genma's hand and hugged the man  
  
"Genma, father i love you, you was all i had for 10 years on the rode teaching me martial arts and teaching me how to survive, you give me the Art and made me good at it and for that i love you" Genma had stopped struggling "But Genma if you try to stop me today I'll kill you right here in this house and i won't think twice about it" Ranma let go of Genma and walked out the house  
  
"My son"  
  
Suddenly they heard   
  
"RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE"  
  
And then they saw Ryoga come flying threw the front gates, into the house breaking down every wall and then out into the yard where finally stopped after hitting the back wall.  
  
When they all found him Ryoga was a mess he couldn't talk his face was mangle his body was bent in odd ways, they was surprise he was alive.  
Back at the shrine Usagi was arguing with her future husband when the ginzuisho hummed abit and Ranma walk threw the door.  
  
"Setsuna give me all the information from since the girls were reawaken until now."  
  
"Why we've already faced the last enemy." Haruka would swear she saw his eyes glow a bit when she said that  
"The fight for your dream is never over girl, don't believe everything lady Pluto tells you, she been wrong before." He paused and gave Usagi a small smile "We have a new enemy on the horizon, and you are not ready."  
"What do you mean we're not ready we've faced everything and defeated them."  
  
"All of you into the yard now we will see if your actually ready or not"  
Later On Back in The Hikawa Shrine  
Bruise and battered Sailor Scouts lay everywhere (except for the princess)  
  
"Somehow your all still alive after all this time fighting like uncontrolled fools on the battlefield" His voice rose slightly  
  
"All I had to do was take out Ami and you we're all in deep shit." His Crescent with barely repressed power "I' cant believe The princess is even still alive with you fools as her guards." He swiftly turned on his heels and walk out the door   
  
"We're sorry" Minako voice was hoarse she was beaten easily after her chain was grab and she was caught off guard and hit just once.  
  
"NOT GOOD ENOUGH." The Wild Horse Of The Moon voice echoed through the ceiling "Next week after i get my affairs in order i will train you to be the greatest warriors in the galaxy once again."  
Hours Later  
Usagi and Ranma was walking the Jubaan streets on there way to the arcade.  
  
"Go easy on them Ranma, they have sacrificed there lives for me."  
"I know but this enemy is nothing like you've faced before and they have to be stronger, faster, smarter, there endurance needs work they need to learn tactics."  
  
Usagi looked at brother she didn't know much about combat but her brother was the expert and the greatest warriors ever to grace the galaxy. It was even once said that he successfully defended the Moon from an assault from another kingdom with over 20.000 soldiers by himself, she even vaguely remembering her mother saying his power was second to none.  
  
"What affairs do you have to get in order." Usagi change the subject and was rewarded when Ranma missed a step and almost feel on his face  
  
"Uh I'll tell you later imotochan." Ranma finish speaking in a hurry and vanish leaving a slightly irratated Princess of The Moon behind.  
This fanfic is dedicated to "The Liquid Swords"  
  
will have my latest updates. 


End file.
